kar0lfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
BIONICLE: 2008
Historia Toa Nuva znaleźli się w tajemniczej jaskini Karda Nui, w sercu Wszechświata, w pogoni za swoim przeznaczeniem. Choć udało się ocalić życie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, pozostaje on uwięziony w wiecznym śnie. Tylko Toa Nuva mogą go zbudzić i przywrócić Wszechświatowi Światło. Toa są teraz wyposażeni w aktywne zbroje, bronie i maski, które dostosowują się do każdego rodzaju otoczenia, w którym mogą znaleźć się bohaterowie. Będą musieli wykorzystać wszystko, co może dać im przewagę, ponieważ potężni, nietoperzo-podobni członkowie Bractwa Makuta przypuścili atak na Matoran z Karda Nui. Mroczne pijawki Bractwa przemieniły już wielu Matoran w sługi zła. Zarówno Toa jak i ich wrogowie muszą sprzymierzyć się z Matoranami, jeśli chcą zwyciężyć w tej walce. Toa odkrywają zdolność telepatycznego połączenia z mieszkańcami wioski, wykorzystując ich wiedzę na temat Karda Nui i udostępniając Matoranom nowe moce. Makuta, oślepieni przez energię, którą uwolnił Matoro przywracając życie Mata Nui, kiedy założył Maskę Życia, muszą polegać na złych Matoranach, będących ich "oczami". Ci Matoranie także zyskali dostęp do nowych mocy. Wierząc, że aby ukończyć misję muszą odzyskać Maskę Życia, Toa Nuva podejmują decyzję o rozdzieleniu się. Lewa, Kopaka i Pohatu pozostają, aby wspierać Matoran, podczas gdy Tahu, Gali i Onua wyruszają do oddalonych bagien. Drużyna Lewy stawia czoła Bractwu Makuta, lecz okazuje się, że pokonanie wroga nie przyjdzie im łatwo. Wzbij się w powietrze wraz z Toa Nuva, Matoranami, i Makuta, tutaj oraz na BIONICLEstory.com i śledź rozwój sytuacji w tym sezonie! Bagno Tajemnic Szczęk bitewny nie cichnie w jądrze wszechświata Karda Nui. Gdy połowa Toa Nuva i ich matorańscy przyjaciele bronią przestworzy przed przypominającym nietoperza Makuta, inni trzej bohaterowie - Toa Tahu, Toa Gali i Toa Onua – dali nura na bagna poniżej, by odnaleźć Maskę Życia. Choć trójka wojowników o tym nie wie, Maska Życia stworzyła dla siebie ciało, w którym przyłączyła się do walki w przestworzach jako Toa Ignika. Ale nie są sami. Jeszcze trzech Makuta zmutowanych pod wpływem toksycznych, bagiennych wód zastawiło na naszych bohaterów pułapkę w gęstych, mrocznych zaroślach. Toa Nuva są uzbrojeni w miotacze duchów Nynrah, ale insektopodobni Makuta – Krika, Bitil i Gorast – zrobią wszystko, by zdobyć klucze. Są one potrzebne do odkrycia tajemnicy przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. W międzyczasie wspierani przez Toa Ognika: Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka zyskali w bitwie przewagę i zmusili wrogich Makuta i ich insektopodobnych sprzymierzeńców do wycofania się na bagna. Tymczasem w dole Tahu odkrył, osadzoną w utrąconym stalaktycie, metalową, gładką kulę pokrytą okręgami. Obiekt otacza tarcza ochronna, przez którą Toa Nuva nie może się przedrzeć. Pozostali Toa Nuva w towarzystwie dziwnie odmienionego Toa Światła – Takanuvy – i tajemniczego Ignika dołączyli na bagnach do drużyny swych przyjaciół. Muszą oni teraz stawić czoła ośmiu potężnym Makuta i znaleźć sposób na pokonanie swych wrogów i przebudzenie Mata Nui. Ale nawet jeśli im się to uda, to czy uratują wszechświat…? Codrex Tocząc boje i uciekając przed Bractwem Makuta, ósemka Toa wykonuje instrukcje ze starożytnej tabliczki, które mają ich doprowadzić do metalowej kuli Codrex. Umieścili kilka kluczy na tarczy mocy, która opadła na tyle, by zdążyli wejść do długiego tunelu Codrex. W środku grupa odkryła trzy potężne latające machiny, które bardzo przydadzą im się w walce. Lewa zasiadł za sterami czerwonej Axalary T9, a Pohatu w zielonym Rockoh T3. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył przejąć Jetraxa T6, Makuta Antroz (który zakradł się do Codrexu zaraz za Toa), porwał ten niebieski statek. Pojazd natychmiast połączył się z Antrozem i włączył czujniki i systemy sterowania. Podczas ucieczki statek chwilowo zderzył się z potężnym kamieniem świetlnym, co naładowało Jetraxa energią i sprawiło, że zaczął na żółto świecić. Lewa i Pohatu rzucili się w pościg, a Takanuva wyruszył pomóc ewakuować Matoran z Karda Nui. Gigantyczna jaskinia nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem, gdy Toa uda się wykonać swe zadanie i przebudzić Mata Nui. W Codrexie znaleziono więcej niespodzianek. Sześć gniazd po kapsułach Toa było pustych. Falą powróciły wspomnienia, gdy Tahu, Gali i Onua zdali sobie sprawę, że właśnie stąd pochodzą. Sześciu Toa wyszkolonych przez Hydraxona miało być zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby coś się stało Mata Nui. Spali przez 100 000 lat, aż ich kapsuły zostały wystrzelone i wyrzucone przez fale na brzeg wyspy Mata Nui. Toa Ignika w Masce Życia stoi przed dylematem. Użycie Maski Życia mogłoby szybko przebudzić Wielkiego Ducha, ale Toa Ignika musiałby porzucić swą cielesność i nowoodkryte życie. Czy cichy Toa będzie w stanie poświęcić się dla dobra Mata Nui? Sztorm Podniebne bitwy pomiędzy Toa i Makuta wstrząsnęły powietrzem wokół Codrexu - metalowej kuli połowicznie zagrzebanej w toksycznym bagnie Karda Nui. Uskrzydleni Makuta atakują Toa, a Toa jednoczą swe siły, by wspólnie bronić się przed członkami Bractwa. Toa Światła Takanuva w pośpiechu przemierza potężną jaskinię w poszukiwaniu Matoran, którzy muszą zostać ewakuowani, zanim Toa spróbują przebudzić Mata Nui. Wykorzystując moc dziwnego, latającego Rahi, Takanuva jest w stanie wykurować się ze skutków ataku pijawki cienia i przywrócić Matoranina cienia do normalności. Choć są potężni, Toa niemal ulegli naporowi Bractwa Makuta. Dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom i wyprzedzaniu działań nieprzewidujących Makuta Toa udało się odsunąć niebezpieczeństwo porażki na czas wystarczająco długi, by zacząć realizować swój plan. Udało się przekonać Toa Ignika, że jego przeznaczeniem jest umieszczenie Maski Życia w Codrexie. To jedyny sposób, by przebudzić Mata Nui, zanim Toa zostaną pokonani. Po wyprowadzeniu przez Takanuvę Matoran z Karda Nui, Toa Ignika zapuszcza się długim korytarzem do Codrexu. Moce Maski Życia w połączeniu z silną wolą Ignika rozpuszczają jego ciało i maska zostaje umieszczona na swym miejscu – w środku Codrexu. Energia światła spowija Codrex. Przez Codrex przedzierają się do Karda Nui impulsy energii, a każdy kolejny jest silniejszy od poprzedniego. Siedmiu pozostałych Toa przerywa walkę z Makuta i spieszy do portalu w zachodniej ścianie jaskini. Ze ścianą potężniejącego z każdą chwilą sztormu i ławą wojowników Makuta depczących im po piętach, Toa wyciskają wszystko ze swych statków, by zdążyć dotrzeć do portalu. Światło pulsuje coraz mocniej i mocniej… Mata Nui Głęboko pod powierzchnią bezkresnego oceanu, w sercu potężnej jaskini, impulsy energii przedarły się przez skałę. Machiny, które nieruchomo stały przez tysiące stuleci nagle przebiega dreszcz i zaczynają się powoli poruszać powodując drżenie wszechświata. Energia zaczyna płynąć długo nieużywanymi przewodami i instalacjami, coraz dalej i dalej od Karda Nui. Jałową, odartą przez hordy Bohrok z wszelkiego życia i roślinności, wyspę Mata Nui otaczają tylko fale. Lecz potężne trzęsienie odrywa ogromne skały i zwały ziemi i ciska je do głębi oceanu. Ogromna rozpadlina rozdziera przeklętą wyspę na dwoje, a każda z połówek zsuwa się do oceanu, jakby jakaś niezwykła siła wypychała ją od spodu. Daleko na południe, wschód i zachód woda zaczyna się pienić od podmorskich wstrząsów wywoływanych podwodnymi ruchami. Pojawiają się i znikają gigantyczne wiry wodne. Samo morze podnosi się do nieba. Dwie połówki wyspy, pieniąc wodę, rozchodzą się, skręcają i znikają w otchłani wód. Spod rozsypujących się resztek niegdyś pięknej wyspy wynurza się potężna głowa wykonana z metalicznego protodermis. Woda, ziemia i skały kaskadami spływają z jej twarzy, gdy wznosi się ona coraz wyżej ku niebu. Tytanowe ramiona tną ocean i prostuje się równie potężny tors. Powoli robot staje na nogi i oto po raz pierwszy od stu tysięcy lat jego sylwetka góruje nad chmurami. Żółte światło bijące z oczu omiata leżący w dole ocean. Mata Nui powstał. Epilog Wspaniałe miasto Metru Nui tętni niezliczonymi festynami. Toa Nuva, Takanuva i uratowani av-Matoranie uciekli z Karda Nui tuż przed tym, jak jaskinię wypełniła potężna energia. Uwięzieni w Karda Nui Makuta nie mieli tyle szczęścia i zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Wielki Duch się przebudził i wróciła we wszechświecie równowaga. Już Turaga Dume zaczynał składać obrońcom miasta gratulacje, gdy nad zebranymi przetoczył zimny powiew i rozebrzmiał wszechobecny głos. Był to głos, którego nikt już nie spodziewał się usłyszeć – głos Makuta Teridaxa przywódcy Bractwa Makuta. “Jestem wszędzie. Jestem wszystkim, co widzicie.” Toa Matoro ożywił fizyczną postać Mata Nui, ale zanim powróciła świadomość Wielkiego Ducha, Makuta Teridax przejął nad nią władzę. Potem musiał już tylko zaczekać, aż spełni się przeznaczenie Toa Nuva i powróci on w postaci wspaniałej – Mata Nui. Teraz cały świat Toa i Matoran – ciało Wielkiego Ducha – kierowane jest wolą Makuta. Złośliwy śmiech zatrząsł każdą cząstką Metru Nui. Ziemią przebiegł dreszcz. Uwięziony i zachowany w Masce Życia, umysł i duch Mata Nui został ciśnięty w kosmos, wystrzelony w podróż, której celu nikt nie zna… Biografie Mistika Toa Gali Gali, Toa Nuva Wody, może wywoływać i powstrzymywać powodzie i przypływy i odpływy oraz atakować swych przeciwników wściekłymi burzami. Jest świetną pływaczką i może przez długi czas przebywać na dużych głębokościach. Maska: Kanohi Kaukau Nuva, Maska Wodnego Oddechu Broń: miotacz duchów Nynrah z celownikiem laserowym gwarantującym zegarmistrzowską precyzję. Umiejętność latania: podwójny napęd rakietowy na obu stopach Toa Tahu Tahu, Toa Nuva Ognia, jest władcą płomieni i żaru. Może wywołać malutkie płomienie lub prawdziwe piekło, rozgrzewać powietrze do temperatury wybuchu lub pochłaniać całe ciepło z wybranego miejsca. Może też z płomieni tworzyć klatki i inne konstrukcje. Maska: Kanohi Hau Nuva, Maska Pola Siłowego Broń: miotacz duchów Nynrah, wysokoobrotowe ostrze Umiejętność latania: cztery napędy rakietowe Toa Onua Onua to Toa Nuva Ziemi. Może z ziemi wznosić ściany, kierować piaskowymi taranami, a nawet usuwać ją wrogom spod nóg, że padają jak muchy. Doskonale widzi w nocy, ale jego oczy są wrażliwe na światło. Maska: Kanohi Pakari Nuva, Maska Siły Broń: miotacz duchów Nynrah; tarcza Umiejętność latania: napędy rakietowe na obu nogach Krika Krika był pierwszym z Makuta, którzy przybyli na bagna i pierwszym, który uległ mutacji i to najbardziej ze wszystkich. Teraz pod wieloma względami przypomina raczej zjawę – nie można go dostrzec ani gołym okiem, ani okiem uzbrojonym, zanim nie będzie tuż, tuż. Maska: Kanohi Crast, Maska Odrazy. Broń: miotacz duchów Nynrah; jadowite kły Cytat: “Nasz wielki plan… Bractwo straciło na niego wiele czasu i fortunę… mnie kosztował dużo więcej.” Gorast Choć bagienne wody spowodowały u niej mutacje, to dla Gorast to nie ma znaczenia – jeżeli tego wymaga realizacja Planu, to niech tak będzie. Nie dba o osobiste bezpieczeństwo i w walce jest o wiele odważniejsza od innych Makuta. Mutacje zmieniły ją w istotę, która odżywia się światłem i przeciągnęła na swoją stronę już wiele zwierząt żyjących na bagnach. Maska: Kanohi Felnas, Maska Rozłamu. Broń: ostrza, miotacz duchów Nynrah, pazury, kłujka Cytat: “Nasze życie jest nieważne. Ważny jest tylko Plan. Długo po naszej śmierci Matoranie będą z przerażeniem wspominać ten dzień.” Bitil Bitil nigdy nie należał ani do największych, ani do najwybitniejszych członków Bractwa, choć ma potężną maskę i śmiercionośną broń i moc. Być może tego właśnie obawiali się inni członkowie bractwa, dlatego wysłali go do pilnowania bezludnych wysp z dala od ważnych prac i zadań. Walkę traktuje on jako szansę na pokazanie, że zasłużył na miano wielkiego Makuta, który nie spocznie, zanim osobiście nie wyeliminuje każdego Toa Nuva. Maska: Kanohi Mohtrek, Maska Replikacji Czasu. Broń: miotacz duchów Nynrah; długie miecze; piki Cytat: “Ty przeciwko mnie? Nie masz większych szans... bo ja nigdy nie walczę jeden na jednego… i czas jest po mojej stronie.” Phantoka Matoranie Wojownicy Takanuva Od kiedy niemal nie zabiła go pijawka cienia, Takanuva jest rozdarty pomiędzy światłem i ciemnością. Pomimo tego nie poddał się i zrobi wszystko, by uratować swych przyjaciół przed Makuta i spełnić swe przeznaczenia. Maska: Kanohi Avohkii, Maska Światła Broń: Oś Światła; Midak Skyblaster (strzela kulami światła) Moce: Pan światła. Może przepędzić ciemność, strzelać laserem, wypuszczać oślepiające flary i generować holograficzne obrazy. Jego moc została poważnie osłabiona po spotkaniu z pijawką cienia. Uzbrojenie Miotacz duchów Nynrah Miotacze duchów zostały wynalezione przez rzemieślników Nynrah na wyspie Xia i mają dwie funkcje. Te, które są w posiadaniu Makuta umożliwiają przejęcie na określony czas kontroli nad każdym urządzeniem mechanicznym w zasięgu. Zaatakowany Toa straciłby kontrolę nad swoimi zespołami mechanicznymi na rzecz swojego wroga! Miotacze Toa Nuva wytwarzają pole energetyczne wokół przeciwnika, którym może sterować strzelający. Pole może mieć dowolny kształt – od prostego sześcianu, w którym zostanie uwięziony zaatakowany, do szponów lub łańcuchów z czystej energii. Jako, że światło jest częścią energii, szczególnie wrażliwi na tę broń są Makuta. Tridax Pod Każdy z nietoperzo-podobnych Makuta posiada na brzuchu Tridax Pod, w którym pojawiają się mroczne pijawki. Po wypuszczeniu pijawki z gniazda, przywiera ona do celu i wysysa z niego całe światło. Bez światła, cel staje się zły i przechodzi na stronę Makuta. W każdym Tridax Pod mogą znajdować się maksymalnie cztery pijawki równocześnie. Obrotowe Śmigło Ostrzy Broń Pohatu Nuvy wykonana jest z najlepszej protostali i może służyć jako śmigło podczas lotu. W walce wręcz jest wystarczająco potężne, aby przebić się przez zbroję Makuta. Miotacz Midak Ta potężna broń, w którą wyposażeni są Toa Nuva, wystrzeliwuje bardzo silne ładunki świetlne - to, czego Makuta boją się najbardziej. Jednak Toa muszą używać miotaczy z rozwagą, ponieważ czerpią one swoją amunicję ze światła Karda Nui. Używane zbyt często mogą pogrążyć rdzeń Wszechświata w ciemnościach. Powietrzny Miecz Ostry miecz Toa Lewa pozwala mu na skoncentrowanie swojej mocy powietrza, szczególnie skutecznej podczas starć w przestworzach.